A Withering Flower
by Saki11
Summary: "Sakura tree. The one behind you it's looks quite beautiful right?" She glanced behind her. "Yea it does. It sprouts such beauty for all eyes to see but then withers away."
1. Chapter 1

**A Withering Flower**

Chapter One

The air was cold the evening sky darkened.

No sound could be heard over the orchestra of rain and thunder.

The only audience, a girl and a man standing under some shelter.

It didn't take long for him to notice nor did it take long to realize the truth.

With a shaky breath whether it was from the cold or the flutter in his stomach, he didn't know.

"You should go home, it's getting colder." He said.

"I lost my umbrella." She said flatly as she stared somewhere he couldn't see.

He fell silent instead stood there with her watching the rain. He almost jumped when she dropped her bag.

Watching from the corner of his eye as she put her tan jacket on placing the hood on her pink head, grabbing her bag she walked away.

He continued to watch as she walked away her footsteps splashing in the water with each step.

He knew she didn't lose her umbrella rather someone probably took it.

He's known since the first day he started working as a teacher. Yet he has done nothing and looked the other way for reasons he's not too sure of.

"Sakura." He said softly as she turned the corner never once looking back.

One month earlier...

It was a very relaxing day the sky was clear with a slight spring breeze. It was his first day working as a teacher after being forced to do it. He was walking around the school grounds to get a feel for it when he noticed some girls circled around something.

"HEY!" He yelled.  
"Run!" A girl yelled soon they were all running away except for a girl laying on the ground.

He ran over to her kneeling next to her. He brushed aside her pink strands but stopped when he saw her looking at him. Not a moment later she slapped his hand away.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai." She sat up.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." She stood up.

He looked up at her. She wiped some blood from her cheek before grabbing her bag.

"Wait!" She stopped, her back to him. He didn't know why he stopped her it was an impulsive reaction. Something inside of him, a feeling, a memory, a regret he didn't know but that thing was beginning to awaken.

"You're name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hatake Kakashi." He watched as she walked away holding tightly to her sweater wrapped tightly around her shoulders as her long pink hair swayed in the spring breeze.

"Sakura." He mumbled, he covered his mouth, he didn't like the way it sounded coming from him. Not one bit.

For a week since the day they first meet they have been avoiding each other. At first he thought it was just him avoiding her but one day as he was walking down the hall he noticed her on the other end of the hall. He wanted to turn around but then she had looked up and when she realized who he was she stopped then turned around with a slightly faster pace. He was dumbfounded at her actions well the way both of them have been acting. It was odd. He couldn't exactly put in words why he was avoiding her except that his gut told him to do so. The only thing he learned in his lifespan was to always listen to his gut.

"Tsk." He kept walking.

Though a few days after something changed in him or her he didn't know.

"Your face what happened?" He asked her one day as she was walking to class. She jumped at his voice. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"Nothing and no." She said not once looking at him.

"Then why do you have all those bandages on?" In a few swift movements he was standing in front of her.

She looked up at him it was the first time seeing her eyes since their first meeting. He ignored the flutter in his stomach, as they continued their stare contest. Her dark emerald eyes were cold and empty, her ivory skin was pale making the bruise marks on her face stand out along with her dark circles surrounding her eyes.

He reached his hand out brushing lightly against a bruise he pulled back when she flinched, probably from it still being sensitive. He patted her head.

"We're going to be late."

He walked away.

Over a course of days or weeks whenever she was late or ditching P.E. he would find her whether it was coincidence or by accident he wouldn't fail in finding her.

"You seem to always be covered in bandages."

She was sitting outside under the shade of some trees behind the school.

"You seem to always cover your face."

He sat next to her.

"You missed school yesterday." He mentioned pulling his book out.

"So."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?" She replied.

"It matters to me?"

"Why?" She asked.

There was a moment of hesitation.

"I'm your homeroom teacher."

"So what? You have others to worry about."

"Hmm but none seem to miss school as often as you do."

He could feel she was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She took a deep breath.

"Parents are mysterious things."

"I wouldn't know. My mother died when I was young my father stricken with grief killed himself."

"Parents are mysterious things. You were left behind even though you're parents are supposed to think of their child first."

"Yea I guess."

"What if your parents did live?"

"I don't know never thought of it."

"You're lying. I'm sure you did looking at the other kids being picked up from school. Leaving you behind to go home with their parents to eat their mother's cooking."

He put his book down.

"It's funny how there are kids who would want nothing more to have parents when there are kids who would want nothing more but have them disappear."

"Do you?"

"What do you think decides our parents?"

"You didn't-"

"A game of fate, something we have no control over something we can't fight against."

"Sakura."

Green eyes wide as saucers looked at him in utter shock. It was a moment before he realized what he just said.

"Sakura tree. The one behind you it's looks quite beautiful right?"

She glanced behind her.

"Yea it does. It sprouts such beauty for all eyes to see but then withers away."

A few days after that she missed school again but she came back covered in bandages like usual.

It was during lunch when he went to the roof there he found her there sitting in the shade eating a bento.

"Yo."

She looked over at him.

"Hey." She replied as she continued to eat her lunch.

"How's your day going?"

"It's the same."

He felt so giddy it's has been a couple days since he last saw her.

"Oh I see."

Silence engulfed them.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She looked up at him.

"Why ask?"

He stood there for a moment before sitting next to her. Pulling his book out as he started to read he could feel her eyes on him.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. The question is what can I do for you?"

"Eh?" He looked up at her but she was looking into the sky above them.

"I guess I should re-phrase that. Why do you bother with me?"

"Should I not?"

"It's been up to you I just want to know why in the first place?"

He looked away.

"I don't know."

"You do know."

He was silent for a moment.

"I can't say it."

"Why?"

"Cause the bell is ringing you need to go to class."

She said nothing as she gathered her belongings before walking off. All the while he watched her every movement listened to the sounds she made, he knew why he kept trying to reach her.

"I...like." He stopped himself words like that were so foreign to him and seemed to hold little meaning in his heart.

After that day girls in his class seemed to make things harder for her. They had left her alone for quite some time but they started up again. At first they were petty things bumping into her making snide comments as she walked by. But slowly things seemed to get worst until one day after school he saw them.

"HEY!"

"Shit! Run!"

"You can run but I'll make sure you all pay for this!"

The girls stopped probably in shock seeing him so angry, but at the moment he could care less.

"Sa-Haruno-san are you okay?"

Her back was to him as she leaned against the wall of the school building. She was holding her side as he listened to her ragged breathing.

"Hai." She finally spoke as she stood up.

"I don't know why I bother with that question you're not okay." He stood as well putting his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go to the nurse."

She broke from his hold looking him in the eyes.

"Why bother with me?" He looked at her face already littered with bandages he thought faintly she's going to become a mummy covered in bandages never seeing the light of day again.

"It's not just the girls doing this is it?"

"Parents are mysterious things."

He knew for some time even if the girls did nothing to her, she still would come to school covered in bandages.

"They are."

He reached a hand towards her this time she didn't flinch she just stared at him with those empty green eyes. He bite his lip was it too late for her to feel was she already numb to these emotions...to his feelings.

"Sakura."

He hugged her tightly.

"I like you."

Even though with all his might he hugged her, her arms remained at her sides like she forgotten how to hug.

Even though his heart felt like it was going to burst he could feel it wasn't the same for her.

"I'm tired sensei."

Even though his heart was closed it desperately attached itself onto the only person incapable of loving him.

"Please I'll take you away anywhere you like just please stay by my side a little longer."

"Sensei let me go."

He squeezed her tighter to him.

"Just let me go."

His eyes widen, he arms dropped back to his side. He refused to look at her, he refused to move, even after she walked away from him.

The next day it was raining.

He was leaving earlier than usual, he rushed to finish work, before rushing to the entrance only to stop when he saw her standing by the entrance. His whole body relaxed.

He loved the way her long hair swayed slightly in the wind, the way she stood like she was in the army, the way her voice sounded. He learned from yesterday no matter how many times his hand reaches for her she'll never be in his reach.

"You should go home, it's getting colder." He said.

"I lost my umbrella." She said flatly as she stared somewhere he couldn't see.

He fell silent instead stood there with her watching the rain. He almost jumped when she dropped her bag.

Watching from the corner of his eye as she put her tan jacket on placing the hood on her pink head, grabbing her bag she walked away.

He continued to watch as she walked away her footsteps splashing in the water with each step.

He knew she didn't lose her umbrella rather someone probably took it.

He's known since the first day he started working as a teacher. Yet he has done nothing and looked the other way for reasons he's not too sure of.

"Sakura." He said softly as she turned the corner never once looking back.

She missed school after that day. Which is why he was now standing in front of her apartment door, waiting for someone to answer the door.

He stood off to the side knowing she wouldn't answer if she saw him.

"Hello?" It was a male's voice.

"Hi is Haruno Sakura here?"

"Ah?!" The man was lean but still overweight he was clean shaven but what made Kakashi stare at him so hard was the resemblance between him and Sakura.

"You're her father yes?"

"How-"

"Haruno-san looks just like you. The only difference is the eyes."

"Ah well yes I am her father she's not feeling well at the moment. May I inquire why you're here?"

"Yes, it's been a concern of mine-"

"Sorry but be careful with the railing it's loose." Kakashi stood up leaning off the railing realizing what he said was true. "The management has yet to fix it."

"I see ah! But as I was saying Haruno-san has been missing school quite often even with her outstanding grades I fear she might not be able to move onto the next grade level."

"I see uh well she's been a sickly girl ever since she was a little girl, surely there is something we can work out."

"Hopefully I hope you don't mind but my I come in so we can discuss this more."

"No I'm afraid not I was on my way out."

"I see this won't take long."

"Yes well surely you can come at another time then."

"I live very faraway-"

CRASH!

Both men jumped at the sound her father turned around giving Kakashi a chance to a peak his blood went cold when he saw Sakura sprawled on the ground.

"SAKURA!" He pushed her father aside making his way to her. His hands were shaking as he reached for her. Blood was dripping from her mouth and from her head as well. "Sakura I'm here-" Kakashi was pulled from her and thrown onto his back.

"GET OUT!" Her father screamed.

Anger fueled Kakashi's every movement as he lunged towards the man punching him in the face. Sakura's father was thrown into the door.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kakashi grabbed him by the collar hitting him in the face again.

But Kakashi was blindsided by the kick dealt by the man. Knocking Kakashi to his side, landing in the entrance of the door. Her father jumped up grabbing a bat nearby raising the bat above his head.

"STOP!"

As he was about to bring it down. Sakura pushed him through the door, her father hitting the railing on reflex the man reached for Sakura.

'Careful with the railing it's loose'

He watched in horror as she and her father went over the railing.

"Sa...SAKURA!"

He jumped up looking down over the railing he could see them both laying in the shrubs below.

He pulled his cellphone out dialing 911 as he raced downstairs to where they were.

"I need an ambulance immediately to XX south XXXX Street. Two people just fell from the third floor."

Step after step.

His heartbeat pounding.

Finally.

"SAKURA!" He rushed to her side not daring to move her fearing of injuring her more.

He checked her breathing he could faintly feel her breaths coming in but he was scared.

"Please be okay."

He grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Please."

The ambulances came soon enough one for her father and one for her. He watched as they with great care removed them both from the shrubs they were both unconscious neither showing any signs of waking up any time soon.

He was asked questions.

He gave them answers.

Soon everything was over.

He went to the hospital but he was declined entrance.

So he left.

He went to the hospital over the next few weeks but like every day they declined him entrance.

So like every other time he left.

"May I please see Haruno-san?" He begged.

"She was discharged yesterday."

"What?!"

"Yes she recovered nicely."

"What about her father?"

"He was released to the police."

"Where is she...do you know?"

"No sir she left no address."

"I see."

"Oh you're her sensei correct?" It was another nurse.

"Hai."

"She left something for you."

"She did?" The nurse handed him a white envelop

He left, sitting in his car he opened it.

Pulling the paper from the envelope. He smiled softly to himself.

"Goodbye Hatake Kakashi."

Turning the paper over it was a picture of him reading in his office with a stupid look on his face.

After that last visit he never saw her again.

Five years later...

"Bye Sensei!"

"Yea yea." He said half ass.

He stayed working at the school where they meet as a literature teacher though in the beginning it was only a temporary placement he decided to stay.

To wait for her.

Even after five years his feelings for her still lingered.

So he decided to wait.

"Wow she's so pretty do you think she's a new teacher."

"That would be awesome."

He looked up standing by the entrance of the school stood a woman.

She had short pink hair wearing blue jeans with a white t-shirt, waiting.

With a steady hand he gently reached for her hand.

"Sakura."

Turning around she smiled softly her green eyes sparkling with life.

Wrapping her thin fingers tightly around his.

"Kakashi."

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**A Withering Flower**

Chapter Two

The air was thick with tension.

No light shone through the blinds.

She laid there on the ground gasping for air.

She was alone, at least she wished she was.

_He _was there.

Standing over her like a tower ready to fall on her to crush her. Bury her in a never ending darkness.

"You fucking disgust me."

He spat on her before giving her one last kick to her stomach.

She bit her lip learning long ago it ends faster it she didn't make a sound.

"Get out of my sight."

She did as she was told staggering away, but then he grabbed her by her hair with a kick to the back she was in her room, withering away.

She hated school, but she hated home even more. The petty things the girls did to her were nothing compared to the things he did to her.

"Look it's the freak."

She was walking outside finding a place to rest when she saw a group of girls.

'_Crap.'_

They surrounded her in an instant like a flock of buzzards.

"HEY!" A male's voice yelled.

"Run!" A girl yelled soon they were gone. She continued to lay there catching her breath trying to keep from screaming in pain. She heard footsteps then a hand brushed some strand of her hair away she looked towards the stranger. Her sliver unkempt hair the unusual hospital mask then his black eyes. She felt heat rising to her cheeks in a defensive act she slapped his hand away.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hai." She sat up.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." She stood up.

He looked up at her. She wiped some blood from her cheek before grabbing her bag.

"Wait!" She stopped, her back to him. She waited forever her heart pounding she dared not to even look back feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"You're name?"

"Haruno Sakura." It took everything in her not to stutter.

"Hatake Kakashi."

Her heart was beating so fast she held tightly to her sweater wrapped tightly around her shoulders as her long pink hair swayed in the spring breeze. She was good distance from him but she didn't miss a sound.

"Sakura." He mumbled.

She blushed a deep red, he must be a new teacher wither way she didn't like the way he said her name not one bit.

She was sitting in the darkness of her room, silent tears falling her face. She was getting tired of this game, why can't she be happy? Why was she denied a happy life? Why did her mother leave her? She cowered as fists were brought down on her door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR SAKURA!" He yelled. She flinched when she heard wood breaking.

_"Sakura."_

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to see Hatake Kakashi. She dropped the picture of her family as a bright light entered her room. Fear clenching her heart as she watched him stalk towards her.

"D-dad."

For a week since the day they first meet she has been avoiding him. She soon realized she wasn't alone on this. One day she was walking to the bathrooms turning the corner walking into a hallway. When she heard footsteps looking up she saw him on the other end of the hall. Neither made a move but then she remembered that day heat returning to her cheeks. She turned around walking away with a slightly faster pace. Dumbfounded she wanted to go crawl in a corner, why was she avoiding him? Why was he avoiding her? Deep down she knew why, they both knew why. And it terrified her.

During a lunch break she was returning a few books used for class that back to the teacher's lounge. When she saw it. The teachers had a bulletin outside their offices, with pictures of each teacher with a name printed on a slim piece of white paper. Most of them were serious while some of the newer teachers were more relaxed almost silly. Among them her green eyes studied one in particular.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. I should have knocked."

"Oh are those the books for Mizuki-sensei class?"

"Hai."

"Great I can take them. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said.

"Oh no! Hatake-sensei's picture went missing." Sakura turned around but the teacher was talking more to himself than to her she looked at the bulletin, then walked away.

"STOP! It's not mine!" She begged.

Her father was holding the picture she stole just early today in his hand, it fell from her pocket.

"Don't you ever fucking talk back to be you whore!"

He dropped the picture it fluttered to the ground landing under the couch. She was so relieved but it was only for a moment before she was slammed into the ground.

Something changed, she was walking to class consciously aware of the stares she was getting no doubt from her freshly bandaged face.

"Your face what happened?"

She jumped surprised she didn't notice him.

"Sorry did I scare you?" She heard a little laughter to his voice.

"Nothing and no." She said not once looking at him afraid he might see how nervous she was.

"Then why do you have all those bandages on?" In a few swift movements he was standing in front of her.

She looked up at him it was the first time seeing him since their first meeting. She ignored the flutter in her stomach, as they continued their stare contest. His black eyes reminded her of the night sky the way lights played off of them. The way they looked at her the same way she looked at him, cautious. He reached his hand out brushing lightly against her bruise. Then moment the tip of his had touched her cheek it sent her emotions into overdrive. She flinched instantly she regretted it when he pulled away from her, patting her head.

"We're going to be late."

He said leaving her standing there.

As she watched him walk away.

She was looking at herself in a mirror, she hated herself, and she was envious of the other girls their skin, their eyes, their lives. She slumped to the bathroom floor. She hated the way her eyes were sunken surrounded by dark circles, her once ivory skin now pale, her face littered with bruises. She sat there and cried no one could ever she as someone to love. Not even her parents could love her. What had she done wrong?

Her tipping point was coming as the beatings her father dealt were becoming more frequent and violent she felt trapped. Over a course of days or weeks she was often late due to her inability to move, or she would ditch P.E. being unable to participate due to the uniforms showing too much skin. During that time he would find her no matter how hard she would hide he would always find her.

"You seem to always be covered in bandages."

She was sitting outside under the shade of some trees behind the school. Seeing him and every other time often gave her a sense of comfort though those feelings were slowly fading.

"You seem to always cover your face."

He sat next to her.

"You missed school yesterday." He mentioned pulling his book out.

"So."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?" She replied, she knew he knew exactly why she missed school or why she ditched classes or she was late. Why did he toy with her with these questions?

"It matters to me?"

"Why?" She asked.

There was a moment of hesitation.

"I'm your homeroom teacher." Her heart clenched, of course he was.

"So what? You have others to worry about."

"Hmm but none seem to miss school as often as you do."

She was becoming uncomfortable, why was he tormenting her like this he knows the answers why doesn't he just say it and get it over with it.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She took a deep breath. Looking in her sky her heart was heavy, she was getting tired of everything. She was well beyond her breaking point. Holding her tears back she spoke.

"Parents are mysterious things."

"I wouldn't know. My mother died when I was young my father stricken with grief killed himself."

"Parents are mysterious things. You were left behind even though you're parents are supposed to think of their child first." She said softly.

"Yea I guess."

"What if your parents did live?"

"I don't know never thought of it." She wanted to laugh but she perhaps forgotten how. Even she thinks if her parents were different.

"You're lying. I'm sure you did looking at the other kids being picked up from school. Leaving you behind to go home with their parents to eat their mother's cooking."

She wanted to scream at her memories taunting her. He put his book down.

"It's funny how there are kids who would want nothing more to have parents when there are kids who would want nothing more but have them disappear."

"Do you?"

"What do you think decides our parents?" She ignored the question.

"You didn't-"

"A game of fate, something we have no control over something we can't fight against."

"Sakura."

Green eyes wide as saucers looked at him in utter shock. It was a moment before he realized what he just said.

"Sakura tree. The one behind you it's looks quite beautiful right?"

She glanced behind her. Her heart dropped the fluttering in her stomach nothing more than a painful reminder of what waited at home.

"Yea it does. It sprouts such beauty for all eyes to see but then withers away."

Just like her though she was never given a chance to bloom.

Darkness.

Pain.

Though things were consuming her.

What had she done?

What had she done to deserve this?

Her green eye watched as her father walked away from her leaving her on the ground. She could barely move. Tears bubbled into her eyes, her body shook she can't fall asleep her. She can't stay here. Where would she go? She had no family other than him. Her parents eloping at a young age, her mother dead, no money. She crawled to the door. Where would she go?

"Where are you going?"

Hot tears ran down her face.

"Someone please-"

He grabbed her hair.

"AAaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Why did she continue to live? A few days passed before she was able to return to school. Fresh bandages, her oversized sweater wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Her eyes no longer seeing the light. It was during lunch when he went to the roof there he found her there sitting in the shade eating a bento.

"Yo."

She looked up her heart didn't flutter at the sight of him.

"Hey." She replied as she continued to eat her lunch.

"How's your day going?"

"It's the same."

She could tell he was happy to see her it had been days since they last each other. Though at the moment he was the only relishing in happiness.

"Oh I see."

Silence engulfed them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

"Why ask?"

She watched his every movement as he stood for a moment before sitting next to her. As he pulled his book out as he eyes scanned the pages. Her eyes never left him.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"No. The question is what can I do for you?" She wanted to hear it.

"Eh?"

She was looked into the sky above them. She felt terrible putting the burden of her salvation on his shoulders but who else? She needed something to live for if it is only a delusion.

"I guess I should re-phrase that. Why do you bother with me?"

"Should I not?"

"It's been up to you I just want to know why in the first place?"

"I don't know."

"You do know." She needed to hear it, to know there was hope for her.

He was silent for a moment.

"I can't say it." She knew this could never be but she needed to hear it.

"Why?"

"Cause the bell is ringing you need to go to class."

She stared off into the distance as said nothing gathering her belongings before walking off. All the while his eyes watched her every movement.

"I...like."

She didn't miss those two hesitant words but she also didn't miss the silence that followed. She wanted this to end. She wanted to be happy. Tears stung her eyes, why can't she be happy?

"You think a freak like you can be happy?"

She was in the school bathroom surrounded by girls jealous of her and Kakashi.

She said nothing.

"Stay the fuck away from Hatake-sensei!"

They threw her into a wall.

After that day girls in the bathroom. They began their little game of torment. Starting small like bumping into her, making snide comments as she walked by. But slowly things seemed to get worst until one day after school they ambushed her.

"HEY!" His voice.

"Shit! Run!"

"You can run but I'll make sure you all pay for this!" He was angry she wanted to cry but he body and mind felt nothing but numbing pain.

"Sa-Haruno-san are you okay?"

Her back was to him as she leaned against the wall of the school building. She was holding her side her breathing ragged. Why can't they all just leave her alone?

"Hai." She finally spoke as she stood up.

"I don't know why I bother with that question you're not okay." He stood as well putting his arm around her shoulders. She felt nothing.

"Let's go to the nurse."

She broke from his hold looking him in the eyes.

"Why bother with me?" She felt his stare land on her bandages before settling on her eyes.

"It's not just the girls doing this is it?"

"Parents are mysterious things." She wanted to laugh at his cowardliness to face the truth. And at her own cowardliness of telling the truth.

"They are."

He reached a hand towards her this time she didn't flinch she just stared at him, her eyes heavy with tiredness. He bite his lip worry and fear crossing his features.

"Sakura." He said her name so softly like by just saying her name she might break.

He hugged her tightly.

"I like you."

Those words she longed to hear finally, both her body and soul suddenly became heavy. As he hugged her with all his might, her arms remained at her sides, she was done. She could feel his heart beat it was beating so fast but it wasn't the same for her.

"I'm tired sensei."

"Please I'll take you away anywhere you like just please stay by my side a little longer." He was desperate to hold onto her, but she no longer felt the need to hold on anymore, even with him loving her. Life for her had already been beaten out of her.

"Sensei let me go."

He squeezed her tighter to him.

"Just let me go."

His eyes widen, he arms dropped back to his side. He refused to look at her, he refused to move, even after she walked away from him. He stood there alone.

The next day it was raining.

She was standing by the entrance of the school watching the rain, conveniently her umbrella disappeared.

"You should go home, it's getting colder." He said.

"I lost my umbrella." She said flatly as she stared off into the distance.

They stood there watching the rain neither one speaking. She dropped her back off her shoulder. Pulling on her tan jacket placing the hood on her pink head, grabbing her bag she walked away.

She felt his eyes on her as she walked away her footsteps splashing in the water with each step.

They both knew she didn't lose her umbrella rather someone probably took it. Her last "hope" was nothing but a farce. He's known since the first day he started working as a teacher. Yet he has done nothing and opted for looking the other way.

She turned the corner never once looking back.

The next day she skipped school walking around the city and when she returned home thankfully he was passed out. As she was leaving to go to school she wasn't so lucky. She opened her eyes at the sound of the doorbell he was trying to hide her when it rung again.

"You better keep your pretty little mouth if you know what's good for you. GOT IT!" He whispered to her.

"Hello?" Her father opened the door using his business voice.

"Hi is Haruno Sakura here?" She looked towards the door but only saw the back of her father. But she recognized that voice anywhere.

"Ah?!" Her father said, he recognized Kakashi as well no doubt from the picture she has.

"You're her father yes?"

"How-"

"Haruno-san looks just like you. The only difference is the eyes."

"Ah well yes I am her father she's not feeling well at the moment. May I inquire why you're here?"

"Yes, it's been a concern of mine-"

"Sorry but be careful with the railing it's loose. The management has yet to fix it."

"I see ah! But as I was saying Haruno-san has been missing school quite often even with her outstanding grades I fear she might not be able to move onto the next grade level."

"I see uh well she's been a sickly girl ever since she was a little girl, surely there is something we can work out." She looked around herself she wanted to see Kakashi one more time. She saw the decorative vase to her right.

"Hopefully I hope you don't mind but my I come in so we can discuss this more."

She crawled towards it.

"No I'm afraid not I was on my way out."

"I see this won't take long."

"Yes well surely you can come at another time then."

With her right hand she reached for it. Seeing it wobble then finally tipping she felt relief wash over her.

"I live very faraway-"

CRASH!

Her Father swirled around so fast then soon after she saw Kakashi poke his head through. Sakura watched as the blood drain from his face.

"SAKURA!" He pushed her father aside making his way to her. His hands were shaking as he reached for her. Just seeing him was enough but him being right beside her and worrying over her she got her first taste of pure bliss.

"Sakura I'm here-" But then Kakashi was pulled from her and thrown onto his back thanks to her father..

"GET OUT!" Her father screamed.

Sakura was surprised what happened next she watched as Kakashi punched her father sending him into the door.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kakashi grabbed him by the collar hitting him in the face again.

But Kakashi was blindsided by the kick dealt by the man. Knocking Kakashi to his side, landing in the entrance of the door. Her father jumped up grabbing a bat nearby raising the bat above his head. She stood up her vision blurry and fuzzy.

_'Please don't hurt him!'_

"STOP!"

As he was about to bring it down. Sakura with all her strength pushed her father through the door, slamming him into the railing. As she watched the railing break she thought it was finally over but then her father grabbed onto her.

"Sa...SAKURA!"

She heard Kakashi's panicked voice the rush of air then finally nothing. She faintly could hear him calling her begging her to be okay.

"Please be okay."

The faint squeeze of her hand.

"Please."

Opening her eyes she saw nothing but white.

Then she coughed feeling something in her throat.

When she moved her hand she felt a stabbing pain in it. She saw needles looking all around she realized where she was. Then nurses came in.

"Calm down Haruno-san."

"You're in a hospital."

"We're going to take the feeding tube out. You've been out for a few days now."

She gagged.

"Shh. Shh."

"Here is some water."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yehss." She croaked. "I fell with my father from our apartment."

"Very good. Now-"

"Is my father alive?"

Both nurse fell silent.

"Yes."

Tears bubbled to her face. Though they weren't from relief they showed how utterly hopeless her situation was.

"I-I-I don't want-want to go back. Please kill me." Sakura grabbed onto the nurse. "Kill me please!"

"Haruno-san we can't do that."

"Calm down."

"GOD! Please kill me! Someone kill me!"

"Shhh now rest."

The next time she woke the nurses brought in a doctor her name was Senju Tsunade. Along with an officer they spoke for hours before Tsunade chased the police officer away so Sakura could rest. The last thought before falling asleep was of Kakashi.

The next time she woke Tsunade, a social worker and the same police officer were there. They informed her after her father was released he would be taken into custody. And that since she was still under age she would be placed into a home. Sakura was shocked to hear her attending physician offered to take her in.

"Thank you."

Sakura would go in and out of sleep during the days she was awake she was bombarded by nurses checked talking about how nicely she was healing. How she would have to take physical therapy and counseling. Then finally at such a visit the nurse asked me if I would like visitors.

"Tsunade issued a no visitor during your stay but-"

"Well this older gentleman keeps visiting."

"Who?"

"His name is Hatake Kakashi?"

Sakura felt embarrassed.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I-I don't want to meet him yet."

The nurses blushed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! No he has only seen me at my lowest I want to show him when I can be happy."

On her last day she gave the nurses his picture asking them if he comes again to give this to him.

Five years later...

She brushed her finger through her short pink hair, looking down at her plain white T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Her heart was beating fast as she stood before her the school gates. Then the final bell hand rung as she took her first step towards the school entrance. She had found out after all these years he stayed to teach literature she had no doubt in her heart.

He stayed to wait for her.

Even after five years her feelings for him still lingered.

So she decided to return.

"Wow she's so pretty do you think she's a new teacher." She heard a male student say.

"That would be awesome."

She thought back to her days no one noticed her.

Then she felt someone gently take her hand.

"Sakura."

Turning around she smiled softly. He had not changed after all these years.

Wrapping her thin fingers tightly around his.

"Kakashi."

She was happy.

Fin


End file.
